The Kangilas' step
Info Happy birthday! ...Huh? Where's Gedanh? Objective Go to Slums and find Gedanh.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, your clothes, jewellery, and perfume. Magda: I feel so tired... Maid: It's rare for you to have a day off. Why not sleep a little longer? Ma'am is not here. Magda: Oh, I have something important to do! Help me dress. (If I remember correctly, today is Gedanh's birthday!) Story Chat 2 Magda: Good morning, Miss Diane. Diane: Ah! Lady Ellenstein, what a surprise! Magda: I seldom see you open the store so late. Diane: Mr. Gedanh didn't show up and it was quiet on the street. I overslept! Magda: Huh? Is that so? Diane: Most of the time his shouting wakes me up every morning. You have no idea how loud he is! Magda: Then... he is not here today? Diane, do you know what he's doing? Diane: Diane has no idea. I only know that I can get more sleep for a few days every month. Because even if the shop is opened, no one would enter. Magda: (...Why do I feel Gedanh is being suspicious?) (Maybe I can get some information from Matriarch Nahr.) Story Chat 3 Nahr: Lady Ellenstein? What a rare guest! So you heard about our bonfire party? Well, you're early. Magda: Bonfire dinner? Nahr: You didn't know? Please forgive me. I'm very excited. How can I help you then? Magda: I heard from Miss Diane that Gedanh hasn't been around these days. Is he sick? Nahr: No, he just went on a long journey! Magda: He does this every month? Nahr: Maybe you can ask him yourself. He should be returning soon. Would you like to stay here for a while? Magda: Alright... (Speaking of which, this is the first time I took a close look at the camps of the Kangilas. There are some caravans over there, do they usually live on the caravans?) Nahr: You can go around if you feel bored, Miss Ellenstein. As a friend of the Kangilas, you can do anything here! Magda: Thank you, Matriarch Nahr. (Alright, I should explore.) Story Chat 4 Civilian Girl: Ah... that... Magda: Do you need something? Civilian Girl: N- No! Sorry. Civilian Boy: Stop coward! Civilian Girl: But... can we? Civilian Boy: If she can do it, why can't we?! We made a deal earlier on that we will come together to the bonfire party! Sing and dance together at the bonfire! You... you... You lied to me! Civilian Girl: But Mom said the Kangilas... Civilian Boy: Forget about what she said! You're stupid to always listen to her! Have you ever seen the Kangilas do anything bad? What do you think, Miss? Magda: The Kangilas are very kind people and are my friends. Matriarch Nahr would be happy to know you want to join the bonfire party. Civilian Girl: Then... Gedanh: What are you talking about? Magda: Gedanh, you have returned! Civilian Boy: Mister with the loud voice, where's the candy you promised? Gedanh: Here. And this is for you, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: I can have one? Gedanh: Of course. Oh, I think Matriarch Nahr wants you two to help with something. Civilian Boy: Will there be candy? Civilian Girl: Mother said eating sugar will hurt our teeth. Civilian Boy: I told you to forget about what she said! Let's take this chance to look around. Civilian Girl: W.. Wait! Gedanh: Finsel is such a good place. So are you here for the bonfire party? Magda: I... : Bonfire Party : Magda: Yes, Matriarch Nahr invited me. But I haven't been to one before. : Gedanh: I promise the party won't be disappointing! : Magda: What about you? I heard you... went on a long journey. : Your birthday : Magda: Isn't today your birthday? : Gedanh: Isn't it? Oh. According to Finsel's calendar, it would be. : Magda: Is the Kangilan calendar different? : Gedanh: A little. Thank you, Lady Ellenstein. I completely forgot! : Magda: I thought I would not be able to see you today. : Gedanh: There is a reason for that... : Worry about you : Magda: I heard from Miss Diane that you weren't in the city for several days. I thought you were sick. : Gedanh: I'm thankful that you were worried. But I'm fine! : Magda: Then...? Gedanh: You know how there are many small villages around Finsel? Some villages are in the mountains or separated by a giant river. Most are far from the city and don't even have a name. The villagers have been self-sufficient for years. There's no Chamber of Commerce. Life is easy for us who live in Finsel. We can buy whatever we need. But for them, it's different. They have to wait a long time before a merchant passes by. Magda: Ah, so you sell goods to them? But as you said, the people there are poor. Is it worth the trip? Gedanh: You don't understand. How much do you think the copper pot is worth? Even if you throw it on the street, no one will pick it up. But in those villages, this pot is durable and sells quite well. Same for this jewellery. It's old-fashioned here, yet it is something new to the villagers. Magda: I see......... Gedanh: I don't do it just for money. Magda: I know. Without you, those villagers may not see these at all. Finsel still has a long way to go I think. Gedanh: Finsel is already a good place to live. Otherwise, Matriarch Nahr would not have decided to settle down here. Gedanh: I enjoy the long journey. The Kangilas have wandered since we were born. The land is our hometown. To form bonds with places and people and know that someone is waiting for me... I like this feeling. Magda: Is it the feeling of having a home? Gedanh: Maybe? Nahr: Hey, what are you two talking about? Come here and help! Boys and girls, stay away from those jars. They're filled with wine! The blanket is fine there! Have you finished tuning the instruments? Civilian Boy: Matriarch Nahr, can we... bring our friends here? Nahr: Of course! Bring your friends! Magda: Gedanh, let's join them! Gedanh: Okay! Story Chat 5 Magda: (No, I still can't fall asleep!) (As soon as I closed my eyes, it were as if I could see the Kangilas dancing and hear their music...) Maid: My Lady, here's the milk you wanted. It's rare to see you so happy. Did you have a good time at the Kangilan bonfire party? Magda: Of course! If it weren't for the servant Mother sent, I- Mother's Voice: (coughs) Magda: I will go to bed soon! After all, sleep is very important to noblewomen! Good night! Eliza: Ah, this child... (She's still in the age of fun loving, playful and childlike innocence...) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls